


Touching Grass

by crabsmasher



Category: grass - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grass smut, Smut, So I'm making this, The Author Regrets Nothing, grass, someone on tiktok insulted me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsmasher/pseuds/crabsmasher
Summary: You are in a nice little field, and the Grass is begging to be touched.
Relationships: grass/you
Comments: 195
Kudos: 553





	Touching Grass

The field is nice this time of year. There's so much green it's almost blinding. I've always adored the green of the trees, the flowers, and...well, the grass.

I was sitting alone in the middle of said grass. There was nobody around me for acres. I finally felt at peace for once in my life as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, the smell of the freshly-cut grass enchanting me. The aroma was calling my name.

So I did what any girl would do in my situation. I started to caress the grass with light fingers, careful not to scare or intimidate it. The raw feeling of the grass on my skin sent shivers down my spine. I let out a small gasp, audible only to me and the grass beside me. The grass surrounding me started to shake, and I knew exactly what it meant.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked the grass, "we don't have to if you don't want to."

The grass was restless, so I took that as a yes.

Carefully and seductively, I sucked on my index and middle finger before returning my hand back to the beautiful grass beside me. I began to gently rub circles on the ground with my two fingers. I moaned in the delight of the feeling of the grass. Reaching my head down, I began to lick the grass skillfully. This isn't the first time I'd done this, after all. I felt a tickling sensation on my neck as I realized that there was uprooted grass stuck in my hair.

I began to grab fistfulls of grass. As I looked upon each blade, I couldn't help but feel raw, unadulterated lust. Fuck. They were just,,,, so sexy.

I dropped my panties and realized I was soaking wet, but that wasn't much of a surprise. 

Spitting on the grass in my hands, I started to lower them to my crotch. This is what I've been waiting for. I inserted the grass into my vagina like it was a tampon made of pure nature. My orgasm came soon afterwards. 

The grass is forever a part of me. We are mated before god.


End file.
